


Identity Theft

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 08, Time Travel, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, all she'd ended up having to do was act like Liz, except for when she didn't turn down the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identity Theft

**Author's Note:**

> Because, seriously-- they never _did_ explain how Weir suddenly went from blonde to brunette.

"It's done."

Buffy stared as the older blonde slid into the limo, still fascinated by the living proof that she might survive long enough to become a forty-something government agent. "No world-endage today, then?" she asked, lightly.

Elizabeth "Weir" smiled and shook her head. "No. Really, all I ended up having to do was act like Liz, except for when I didn't turn down the job. She always regretted that, especially after we realized that her taking it might have given SG-1 a chance to stop Anubis."

"So why didn't she jump back in time herself?" Buffy had to ask. She'd been wondering that ever since her older self had popped in and demanded transportation to DC.

The older Slayer's smile saddened. "Turns out only superhumans can survive the zappy time-thing. And since I'd worked with her longest, negotiating with demon clans for support to fight back..."

Buffy nodded, understanding. "So what now?"

"Willow copies my memories to your Liz, whammies everyone else to think I was her, and I go back."

"Simple as that?"

"Simple as that," Elizabeth nodded, then grinned mischievously. "Oh-- and _you_ find an excuse to meet _your_ Daniel Jackson. Trust me; he's worth the effort."


End file.
